ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiKael/Gagapedia: Phase One
Hello everyone, little monsters or fellow Gagapedians! Some of you noticed that I did some heavy modification on specific pages for the past few weeks. The reason is quite simple: we hit the point where we have to either elvove or stay broken. I say broken because right now, the wiki is a mix of a Wikipedia dedicated to Lady Gaga and a fan site. Which in theory might seem like a cool idea but in reality it's a nightmare for me. Fake song title, random edit/page... it's a very chaotic space. Want to find a designers? Well if you don't know his/her name... you're out of luck. That's a very simple example but it's a big issue for me. Fashion is a huge part of the Gagapedia and yet, it's not accessible. First, I have to admit my own share of faults... I did not create rules until way later and yet it's nothing easy to find or know unless you are part of the core team. To be completely honest my vision of the project kind of grew up along the years. To make it short: content were added and slowly I saw the real "Gagapedia" beneath all of the crap. A lot of interesting pages but very hard to find as they are on a different page for really no good reason except "I thought it was a good idea back then". I'm a visual guy so I'll use an example.. take the Born This Way (song) page which had a Born This Way (single), Born This Way (music video), Born This Way (live), etc. Is your head spinning already? Yeah probably. Why so many pages? I wanted to avoid long long page and to make it easier to read but in the end, nobody saw those pages (as they are mostly DEAD)... I'll spare you the nightmare I had in order to find a way to fit everything on 1 page. Yes, it's a very long page. To make it short: we are cutting/putting together to make it simple to find, read and enjoy. But this part is only related to songs, albums and to some extend concert tours. For the rest of the GP, it's a lot more complicated... -------------- For people interested in the progress or helping us (if not, stop reading until the next "-----" section) *'Albums:' include singles (no more "Singles from The Fame" page), list of editions *'Concert tour:' include backdrop/interlude/fashion into the page *'Songs:' if single add music video, single (cd/virtual), mv fashion As of 4-29, I'm at 85% done with the Born This Way (song) ... need to include the MV page and fix some little issues. Same for the Monster Ball Tour page.. I'm at 85% but when I'm done with the "layout" of the synopsis for the MB Theater.. it will be enough to use the tour page as model for the rest of the concert tour pages. Albums: not really far right now... If you want to try an album page, create yourself a sandbox (http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:MiKael/PAGENAME. Replace "MiKael" with your username ;) and send me a link so I can approve it before posting it live. -------------- Of course, we have a lot more.. fashion or Haus of Gaga related.. I have enough stuff on my plate right now. I'll eventually do the rest of the project in due time. My plan is quite simple: finish the ongoing three "models" before the team can mass edit the other pages. I'll begin the rest of the project shortly after. The hard part is to fight the urge to add content like the synopsis for the MB.. it's so interesting to write! Huh! But I really need to complete Phase One!! So bear with us during our "work in progress" situation and we should get back on the right track soon enough. Category:Blog posts